


Melantha

by KitaraSPN



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blades, Blood, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24793099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KitaraSPN/pseuds/KitaraSPN
Summary: The vampire hunt of the Winchester brothers turns out to be more dangerous than expected. Suddenly an unknown woman appears and everything changes. The question is: is she friend or foe?
Kudos: 3





	Melantha

Dean an Sam were carefully approaching the building. They had to be extremely cautious, because not only was this a vampires nest, they also suspected two of the Alphas firstborns in there. Sure enough, they quickly saw two vampires lurk lazily in the shadows of the porch, supposedly on watch, but clearly not careful enough. They split up to approach the porch from both sides and some moments later they exchanged a quick sign and jumped forward. The vampires tried to react, but they were to slow and just some seconds later you could hear two thumping sounds as their bodies fell to the ground. Sam and Dean exchanged a quick nod and made ready to enter the building. But the very moment, they opened the door, they were thrown backwards onto the grass. A tall, burly man with long dark hair, vicious eyes and a long cloak apprached them, followed by another one, who was nearly as tall, but even broader. On first glance, they could have been brothers, and maybe they were.

„Well, well, the Winchesters. Our father told us about you.“ the first one teased. Sam and Dean tried to quickly get back on their feet, grabbing their blades, not letting the Vampires out of sight. Suddenly you heard a hissing noise, the vampires showed their fangs and they jumped forward to attack. Dean was thrown against a tree by the impact, while Sam fell on his back. The first vampire held Sam to the ground, his claws slowly ripping through his shirt into his flesh. The other one held Dean by the throat, pressed im against the tree and prepared to rip his throat out. While desperately trying to fight off their attackers, Dean and Sam exchanged looks of panic, more scared of what might happen to the other than of their own fate.

Suddenly there was a flash of bright purple light and a second later the vampires fell to the ground and the brothers were free. Gasping and groaning, Sam and Dean approached each other, grabbing their blades once more, looking for he source of light that had rescued them. They knew it couldn’t be Cas, because it had not been some form of angel light. From a shadow, a woman emerged, dressed in black, with a knee long jacked, her curley brown hair tied in a bun. On her belt she wore two daggers made from an unknown material and in her hand she held a sickle.

Sam took a step back, while Dean dropped his blade and pointed his gun at the woman instead.

„Who are you?“ he asked immediately, showing no sign of fear.

„Don’t worry, Dean, I am not here to harm you. If I wanted you dead, I would have let those fangs do the dirty work.“ Then she smiled. „Sam, it’s nice to meet you.“

The boys did not seem to calm down at all.

„Stay were you are!“ Dean shouted. Suddenly his hands started shaking, his fingers felt weak, and he could not hold on to his gun any longer. Sam’s blade dropped just a second later.

„That’s better, boys.“ The woman said smiling, while coming closer and closer.

The Winchester brothers were clearly insecure due to this unknown being in front of them and they seemed to be looking for some way to fight.

„By the way, you’re welcome. And I’d appreciate if you would stay calm now, because it’s rather impolite to point a weapon at someone who just saved your ass.“

Understanding, that there was no immediate danger and no way to fight the situation, the brothers decided to accept the terms for now.

Sam was the first to ask the most important question. „Why did you help us?“

The woman smiled. „Well because I think I owe you one.“

„But … we’ve never even met you.“ Sam stated rather carefully.

„Hmm, that’s true. But I know who you are. And I know that you killed my brother. Okay, technically you did not kill him, but you helped.“

Sam and Dean were clearly confused. But Dean decided to continue talking, even if he was just stalling until he had a better idea.

„So, you owe us because we helped kill your brother? No offense, but usually if we kill someone’s familiy member we don’t really end up on their christmas card list.“

The woman shrugged. „True. But my brother was an arrogant fool who hated me so much he tried to wipe out every trace of my existance.“

The brothers looked at each other and it was Sam who had the courage to ask what they were both wondering.

„Who was your brother?“

The woman smiled. „Oh I’m sure you remember him. His name was Zeus.“

„Zeus? Like the greek god?“

„Yes. You know, the one killed by an arrow of Artemis, while trying to use Prometheus as a shield?“

You could clearly see Sam’s brain working, while he was scanning the woman for any kind of information. Dean on the other hand put on his mask again and played it cool.

„Well we helped ice your brother and you saved us from these fangs. So … we’re good?“

The woman chuckled. „You’re cute you know? You both are.“

While Dean didn’t quite know if he should be pleased or offended, Sam hadn’t found the answer, he was looking for.

„So you say, you are a sister of Zeus. But I cannot think of any Olympian goddess with a description that would match you. So …. who are you?“

The woman clearly wasn’t surprised by that question. „My name is Melantha.“

Sam’s face dropped. „But … I thought you were a myth?“

„Well that’s what my brother want’s people to think. He did his best to erase every trace of my existence, but … as usual his plan didn’t really work out.“

Dean looked back and forth between Sam and Melantha. „I’m sorry… who?“

Sam still seemed baffled but his face brightened up with a mixture of curiosity and fascination.

„Well most stories say, that the titan Kronos had several children. Out of fear that he might be overthrown, he swallowed his children. The last one, Zeus, was protected by his mother. He then made Kronos regurgitate his other children, attacked Kronos and the other titans and imprisoned them in Tartaros.“

Dean seemed quite disgusted, but Melantha just smirked.

„Never take Greek mythology literally.“

„There are some stories however“ Sam continued „where they say that after Zeus Kronos had another child with an unknown mother. This child was called Melantha and she was supposed to be the only one of Kronos children that stayed loyal to him and the titans, therefore becoming the enemy of Zeus.“

Melantha seemed obviously pleased. „You know your lore, I have to admit that. It is true that I am Kronos daughter and therefore Zeus sister. He tried to kill my father and imprisoned him and all those loyal to him when he saw he couldn’t defeat him. That included me, while all our other brothers and sisters stayed in his realm.“

Dean still seemed sceptical. „So you helped us here out of the goodness of your heart? Sorry but I don’t buy that. Where’s the catch?“

Melantha came closer until she was standing just inches away from Dean.

„You tried to trap my father and you failed. It was Artemis who killed him. But I know that you made her rebel against my brother. You convinced her to make the right choice. And even though you humans had no business meddling with our affairs and even though you just barely tipped the scales, I still show you my gratitude. So do not try me. You might be cute, but you are not irresistable.“

While Dean put all his effort into seeming unimpressed, Melantha turned to Sam. She held up two colden coins.

„These coins were made by Hephaistos himself. If you need help, hold the coin and read the inscription. And if you are lucky, I might answer. But if I do, you will owe me a favour. After all you convinced Artemis to rebel against her own father. If you can mange to do that you might prove useful, even to me.“

Sam took the coins and exchanged a puzzled look with Dean. Melantha on the other hand, turned around and disappeared between the trees.

Sam looked at the coins. „Dean, do you know what this means?“

Dean just nodded while looking at the spot where Melantha disappeared.

„Yup … we have a greek goddess on speed dial.“ 


End file.
